The Ghost of You
by spidergrl82
Summary: Adam and Tanya are officially in love and things are going great, until Marisa returns. Is she really here or is it Adam's memories haunting him? Chapter 2 now up.
1. Default Chapter

The Ghost of You  
Chapter 1  
  
"Are you nervous?" Tanya asked Adam as they were walking toward the school gym. "Why would I be? It's just prom." Adam answered, knowing that he was in total denial. Tonya smiled and answered "Well for one thing, you have beads of sweat on your forehead and for another..".  
  
Adam interrupted her answer with a small kiss on the lips. They have been dating a short time and they had quick kisses but this was a longer one.  
  
Tanya backed away and paused. She was a little shocked with that surprise kiss. "I couldn't help it, you look beautiful" Adam told her. He knew he sounded a little corny but he was telling the truth. She was wearing a long strapless satin gown. It was yellow, but not taxi cab yellow, more like daffodil yellow. It had a sheer layer of iridesedent sparkles, which matched the rhinestone barrettes in her curly hair.  
  
Tanya giggled. "Well you are pretty handsome yourself" She commented as she gave him a big grin. Adam has gelled his hair and you can tell that the black tux was a little too big for him. To Tanya, he still looked handsome. Tanya's corsage and Adam's boutinerre both had pink roses.  
  
They both held hands as they walked into the Angel Grove High gymnasium. There were many teens dressed in gowns and tuxes scattered everywhere. The strobe lights were sending spectrums of color everywhere, dance music was blaring from the speakers, and girls kicked off their high heels and did the electric slide.   
  
Tommy and Kat were sitting down after dancing, Rocky was probably dancing with his 3rd girl, and Tanya and Adam were still looking around and checking out the decorations and chatting up with friends. Tanya noticed the photo setup in a corner of the gym. The background was clouds with garlands of spring flowers everywhere. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tanya asked Adam. Adam smiled and Tanya grabbed his hand. They went straight to the setup.   
  
"Okay, do you want to face each other or do you want to face left?" the photographer asked. "We wanted to face left" Tanya answered. She put her back to Adam as he wrapped his arms around hers. He was still nervous, he wanted to keep Tanya happy and he didn't want to screw up anything. He was always nervous around. He never felt so strongly for someone. As he was lost in his thoughts about his feelings for Tanya, felt a strange chill come through his body. "Okay, on the count to 3, I wan't you two to smile for me, 1, 2, 3" the photographer instructed as he took the picture. Both of them smiled beautifully for the camera.   
  
As they walked onto the dance floor, they heard a loud applause. People were surrounded at the doorway. "Oh no" Tanya whispered to herself. It's was Shawn, her ex-boyfriend, and Veronica, his snobby new girlfriend. Veronica was dressed in a expensive red dress, short and strapless while Shawn wore what look like an Armani knock-off. They were the most popular people in school and everyone loved them, except Adam and Tanya. "Don't worry about them, were going to have a good time tonight" Adam told her. "I know, but I just hope they don't start trouble" she told him.  
  
("The hands of time" by R. Kelly starts to play)  
  
"Finally a slow song, may I have this dance?" Adam asked Tanya. "Yes, you may" Tanya said as she lovingly looked into his eyes. They went to the dance floor and pulled theirselves closer to each other to dance. Tanya buried her head into Adam's shoulder. She could smell his cologne and sweat mixed together. It was the most pleasing and comforting smell to her. She never had someone who treated her so good and so special. Adam leaned his head toward Tanya's and he closed his eyes. He never had someone treat him so special either. Both of them were enjoying this moment. "I love you" he whispered into Tanya's ear without realizing it. "I love you too" she whispered back. For them, it was love at first sight. They both felt a warm feeling in their hearts, nothing like they felt before. They both looked into each other's eyes and pulled in closer for a passionate kiss. It seemed like they were meant to be and nothing could take away this moment or that's what they thought.  
  
Adam heard someone crying and he opened his eyes. A girl in a floral dress was sitting against the wall with her head down and her long blonde hair covering her face. She lifted her head up and her face was shiny and red with tears. She looked up at Adam and gave him a stone-cold stare with her blue eyes. Adam jumped and broke him and Tanya's embrace. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Tanya asked with concern. Adam looked at the wall again and the girl was gone. "I'm sorry, just a little nervous" Adam said. "Aw, there's nothing to be nervous about anymore" Tanya giggled. "You're right" Adam said as he smiled and they continued to dance.  
  
He remembered the love from his past Marisa. When the rangers went back in time, he met her and fell for her but she remained in her time, even though Adam begged her to come back with him. He was lovesick for awhile, then he ran into Jessica, a Marisa look-a-like. They dated but they decided to remain as friends. He thought it was Jessica crying on the wall but Jessica transferred to Stone Canyon High months ago. *Maybe it was just an illusion* he thought to himself.   
  
Or was it?  
  
Chapter 2 coming up 


	2. Chapter 2

The Ghost of You  
Chapter 2  
  
Adam walked into his home with a grin on his face. He had a great time with Tanya. Finally knowing how that she loves him, he feels like he's on top of the world.   
  
He walked into the darkened home and was relieved that no one was awake because he couldn't wait to call Tanya. The television was on though, with the show, "Quantum Leap" playing. "They must have forgot to cut it off" he said to himself as he reached over and pushed the power button. He walked away to go to his room until he heard a voice. "Hey, not so fast" the female voice said to him. This made Adam nearly jump out of his skin. He cut on the living room lights and saw a girl laying on the floral couch.   
  
"Sorry about that, I didn't see you there. Crystal" he told her. "Yeah, but you should know that I never miss my shows" his younger sister told him. She looked down at her red Baby-G watch. "It's 11:59 p.m. your barely in for your curfew" Crystal said. "And why would you care?"Adam asked. "Because only nerds come in before their curfew" She commented. "What?! and you except me to take advice from a 12 year-old, you got a lot to learn about life" he told her. "And your 17, not that much older, by the way" Crystal said. Adam frowned and turned away. "Hey, so did you have a good time tonight?" Crystal asked. "You know it"Adam told her. "And did you kiss Tanya?" she asked with a mischevious grin. "Well I hate to leave so soon but I have to call Tonya before she goes to bed" he told her as he grabbed the cordless phone from the reciever. "Oh, you are such a hopeless romantic" Crystal said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Adam plopped down on his bed as he dialed Tanya's number. There was no ringtone. He dialed again and still no tone. "Oh man, don't tell me the phones are dead, especially tonight" he said to himself. He took of his tux and slipped into his pajamas. He paused when he noticed something awfully familiar on the bed. His green journal. He never told anyone that he even kept a journal, it was his most personal book of secrets. Secrets that he couldn't tell his parents, Rocky, or even Tanya. "That little brat has been reading my journal" he immeadiately thought of Crystal. He opened the door and looked out in the hallway and saw that Crystal has already went to bed, with the house dark and her bedroom door shut. "You're lucky this time, brat but I'll see you in the morning" he was saying to Crystal and shut the door. Then he started to panic when he realized what he had really wrote in the journal. His power ranger quests, people would think he was nuts if they came across the journal. He had the journal under lock and key, he couldn't see how Crystal could have gained access to it. What really shocked him was the pages that the journal was left on.   
  
"February 25,(last year)"  
  
I miss everything about her. The delicant scent that she wore, the big blue eyes that smiled upon me, and her long flaxen hair that surrounded her shoulders and back. When I laid eyes on her, it was love at first sight. I believe that she felt the same way too. When we both laid eyes on each other, we couldn't let each other go. This is the kind of girl that I want to bring home to my parents because they will love her. But I can't tell them about her, they wouldn't understand. Leaving her was the saddest day of my life. I would do anything to go back in her time, only if it's for a day. I would tell her everything that I was to scared to say to her before I return home. I could never imagine meeting another girl and feeling the same for her as I did for Marisa.   
  
Adam felt cold reading that old entry in his journal. He forgot how he felt about Marisa. But he shooked his head. "I got Tanya now and she has feeled that empty void in my heart that Marisa left. If Marisa really loved me she would have came back with me." he thought. He locked the journal back up without thinking another thing of it and he turned out the light and slipped into bed.   
  
He was drifting off to sleep with thoughts of Tanya.  
  
"Your wrong, dead wrong" a voice interrupting his thoughts. He jumped up and saw no one. "Man, what was that?"  
  
He suddenly found himself in an dark old dusty barn, with the sun's rays shining through the cracks. "Where am I? he asked himself. Being cautious and nervous, he looked through a small opening in the barn's wall.  
  
"I said you are wrong, all of you!" a familiar voice screamed from outside. "Marisa, what is wrong with you, do you actually believe that he will come back here?" an older woman asked. "He's home now, why would he ever come back if he has gotten use to the luxuries of his time?" a younger girl asked.  
  
"I can't believe you all, you don't faith in anything anymore!" Marisa screamed. Adam couldn't believe what he was seeing. Looking at her gave him butterflies in his stomach. To him, she looked so beautiful but so unreal. To his surprise, Marisa turned away from the two ladies and ran toward the barn. She pushed open the door, sending pieces of hay every which way. Then, she fell on her knees crying, burying her red, tear-streaked face into her hands. Adam felt so heartbroken for her. Without thing he picked her up off the floor. As he wiped her blonde hair from her face. He backed away in horror. Her face looked deranged and twisted with anger. As if her blue eyes have turned black and red and her complexion turned gray.   
  
"It's all your fault, you ruined my life! Now I'm going to have to live the rest of my life thinking about you and not seeing you again! The pain you caused me, I HATE YOU!!!" She screamed with a sudden change in her voice.  
  
"Marisa, wait, I can explain!" Adam pleaded. "I don't want to hear it, now it's time to cause pain and suffering for Tanya!" Marisa said with an angrier look upon her face. "What you didn't think that I would find out?" she added.  
  
"Leave her out of this, none of this is her fault." Adam told her. Marisa picked up a pitch-fork and hit Adam in the head as hard as she could.  
  
Adam fell to the ground in pain. He was relieved that what he landed on was carpet, and not hay. He looked up and saw his bed, his computer desk, and the sun shining through the blinds in his window.  
  
"Must have fell off the bed" he thought. "What a dream, crazy one, at that".  
  
He wiped the cold sweat off his forehead as he layed back on the bed.  
  
Chapter 3 coming up 


End file.
